


I Was Your Amber

by lyn694



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship(s), Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn694/pseuds/lyn694
Summary: The members had such a weird dynamic. They were family first, but in between they had been lovers, friends with benefits, and strangers. The group always seemed to pick up the pieces and come back together. The only thing that seemed to withstand the test of time was Yoongi and Taehyung, and Yoongi was so grateful for that.So how the hell did this happen?





	1. Prelude

“Yoongiiiii, are you up?” he could hear the sound of the youngest pestering him as he sat in his chair awaiting hair and makeup. He knew better than to bother him when his eyes were closed. Yoongi just let out a grunt of disapproval, but to no avail. “Hyung, wake up please I’m so bored.”

“And how do you expect me to fix your problems?” Yoongi tilted his head upright and opened his eyes to scold Jungkook, but he softened when he was confronted by innocent eyes and furrowed brows. Dammit. Why did his members make him melt like this? “Kook, I haven’t even gotten into hair and makeup yet, why don’t you see what Jimin or Tae are doing? If I finish soon, I’ll keep you company.”

Jungkook hesitantly sombered off toward his next victim, Seokjin. Yoongi chuckled wondering how many of the other members he had tried to convince to mess around with him. He leaned to one side to grab his phone from his back pocket to see if he had gotten any notifications during his catnap, but there was nothing. This didn’t surprise him, as the majority of his people were already in this room waiting for press rounds to begin. He felt someone run their fingers though his jet black locks, and began to scroll twitter to pass the time. He hoped they wouldn’t mess with his hair too much, and just let it be. He felt another set of hands grip his shoulders, but he didnt think much of it and continued scrolling. Before he could protest, Yoongi was spun around with a set of hands on both cheeks. He was showered in small playful kisses before Taehyung sat on his lap.

“You’re lucky the reporters can’t get back here or else we’d be in big trouble” Yoongi smirked as he pulled the taller boy closer to him. Taehyung let his head fall to Yoongi’s shoulder, and he was engulfed in the smell of hairspray and Tae’s typical amber scent. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through Taehyung’s hair; he knew it’d help his partner get in a power nap like he had earlier. He settled for running his fingers along the side of his arm before trailing towards his hand to interlock their fingers.

Yoongi let his thumb run across Taehyung’s soft hand as he watched his eyelids grow heavy and eventually close. Yoongi couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten in being with Taehyung for nearly 2 years. Yoongi had a crush on Taehyung from the moment they were introduced. Taehyung had always been a good looking guy, but Yoongi considered that they’d be working together and surpressed his attraction. As they grew closer Yoongi began to fall hard for Taehyung, but he kept it to himself for the sake of a normal work environment. He didn’t want to fuck things up, and he feared rejection and loneliness. On the other hand, Taehyung wore his heart on his sleeve, and he couldn’t hide his feelings, regarldess of how unprofessional they were. The pair dated in secret before coming out to their members and their company. Everyone they knew and loved accepted them with open arms, but they feared how the fans would react so decided to hide things from the public.

Yoongi was shaken out of his own thoughts as the makeup artist struggled to work on his face with Taehyung sprawled across him. He shook his sleeping boyfriend gently and signaled for him to go hang out with Jungkook, whom was desperately still seeking someone to keep him company. Yoongi chuckled as the two youngest were reunited after only minutes of being apart, running off to goof around with each other.

The members had such a weird dynamic. They were family first, but in between they had been lovers, friends with benefits, and strangers. The group always seemed to pick up the pieces and come back together. The only thing that seemed to withstand the test of time was Yoongi and Taehyung, and Yoongi was so grateful for that.

So how the hell did this happen?


	2. Bisexual King

“Welcome boys!” the sound of a man too excited for his own good greeted BTS as soon as they walked through the doors. Yoongi scoffed at the sound of his voice, and was promptly slapped by Namjoon. Yoongi hid his distaste for the fake journalist as he approached him to shake his hand. Following the awkward introduction, the boys went to sit. Yoongi beelined toward Taehyung, but was stopped dead in his tracks as Namjoon took the spot next to his boyfriend. He settled for sitting directly in front of him. He sat down and was immediately mic’d up for the day. “My name is Brandon, it’s nice to meet you guys. This is my camera and audio guy, Corbin, and this is Nia.”

The other two people in the tiny crew waved at BTS and they said hello in return. Yoongi didn’t give any of them the time of day if he was being honest with himself. He knew it was going to be a long day. Brandon went on and on, and Yoongi zoned out for the majority of the interview. Taehyung nudged Yoongi’s shoulder which instinctively caused him to snap around.

“Answer the question, Suga” Taehyung sweetly said. Yoongi turned around slowly and heard himself speaking Korean explaining he didn’t know what Brandon had just said.

The boys in the room were blindsided as a girl in the corner of the room began speaking in Korean, asking Yoongi what his favorite American food was. Her dark eyes pierced Yoongi’s soul as she made direct eye contact with him. When she finished asking her question, she smiled and sat back in her chair. Yoongi couldn’t open his mouth to speak. Who was she? What the hell was going on?

“Uh… I like hamburgers,” Yoongi finished answering the question and returned the smile. The girl broke eye contact and tucked a piece of her chesnut curls behind her right ear. She was undoubtebly cute, Yoongi thought. What was her name again?

The interview was winding down, but the boys hadn’t been able to speak to the translator girl again. They still had 10 minutes left with this entertainment media company, and the interview was dry as hell. Everyone knew it. Brandon finally finished up his little conclusion monologue and the members of BTS said goodbye. Corbin called it a wrap, and began packing up his things.

“Nia, let’s get going. BTS, it was great seeing you guys.” Brandon approached the seated boys and gave each of them a handshake. As he turned and headed toward the door, he nudged Nia causing her to take a few stumbles back. She shook it off instantly and followed in his steps by giving each of them a handshake. 

Nia was so goddamn nervous for this interview. It was a breath of fresh air now that it was over. She said goodbye to each of them indivdually, and made it known that she had a great time. Some of the boys even introduced themselves and lingered longer than she had anticipated. She said goodbye to each of them, and she couldn’t help but think she would miss them. They were friendly and approachable, but maybe they were just putting on a show for the cameras and media? She’d never truly know. 

Nia took her hair out from the clip it was being held in and shook it out. These clips always gave her a headache. After a few moments of having her eyes closed and taking in the relief of having her hair down, she opened her eyes to see her two coworkers had left her. Perfect. She scurried to grab her bag and head for the door. She looked back once more to wave to the boys, but she ran directly into someone blocking her exit from the door.

The boys watched as Nia ran dead on into their manager, causing all of them to let out a laugh. The boys began to talk among themselves, Hoseok turned to Yoongi and gave him a shoulder bump.

“She was funny, wasn’t she?” Hoseok said. Yoongi only nodded in agreement. “Is she Korean? I don’t think she’s Korean. She was interesting though.” Yoongi only returned with another nod. Hoseok assessed the situation and noticed Yoongi hadn’t peeled his eyes off of her. “A girl? Min Yoongi…” He smirked as he had finally gotten a rise out of Yoongi causing him to snap out of the trance he was stuck in.

“No, I’m not- she isn’t-” Yoongi couldn’t find his words, but he was honestly just as shocked as Hoseok was. Yoongi hadn’t found himself attracted to a woman in years. The girls in Korea had all been the same to him. Passive and submissive. Always begging for attention and material belongings. Honestly, it bored Yoongi. There was never any passion or intellect; they had all seemed so superficial- a facade. Then he met Taehyung, and he hadn’t so much as looked at anyone else since. So when he couldn’t help but look at her, the thought almost… scared him? He wasn’t sure. He’s just glad she was on her way out so that he could laugh about the girl that caused his heart to race. “You know what, she was cute and you know it Hoseok. You said it yourself. A bit interesting. They don’t call me the bisexual king for nothing.”

Hoseok laughed at his friend’s remark. When he turned back toward the exit Nia had walked out and a new group of journalists had begun bringing equipment in. All he had left was the memory of their brief engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for so long!! I just had a lot going on with school & stuff, but it's finally starting to settle. I think I'll be able to update again very soon :) Thank you for being patient.


	3. AN UPDATE! (Not a chapter)

The next chapter is going to be just a short as the last update, but the one after that I'm expecting to be ALOT longer! The next chapter should be up in a day or two so look out for that. The long chapter should be up within the week :) Just wanted to let you all know where I'm at and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you so much for reading the prelude :) I plan to update once a week, but I'm not sure which day I'll get to post. Please be patient with me, I just started back up at my last year of University, so I'm a little busy. I'm invested in this story and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave me feedback & comments


End file.
